Arthur Fan Stories episode 101: The Final Temptation of Mr Langley
by toonboydangameman100
Summary: Buster begins feeling a bit upset right after he gets 15 minutes of detention because of his jokes driving everybody else crazy, but Arthur suggests that he'd speak to his good friend and neighbor, Mr. Langley to cheer him up a bit, only to have him pass away shortly, causing Buster to go right into depression and sorrow.


_Arthur's Fan Stories_ episode 101: _The Final Temptation of Mr. Langley_

_Prologue: The episode intro_

(We now begin with Arthur speaking about the facts of passing away.)

Arthur: "Have you ever had somebody else in your true family pass away before? well, except we've had a pet death, like the time D.W.'s pet bird, Spanky passed away from a short illness."

Flashback to season 1 episode 13: _So Long, Spanky_…

_**D.W.: "I'd like to be alone with Spanky for a moment."**_

End of flashback sequence…..

Arthur: "Well, no matter where you live, you'll never know who's gonna pass away real soon."

Fade to a black screen…

Binky: (reading the title card) _The Final Temptation of Mr. Langley_

Scene 1: Mr. Ratburn's 3rd grade classroom

Buster: "Why did the chicken cross the road? to get to the _**other**_ side!"

Francine: "Real hilarious, Buster."

Buster: "Here's the next 1."

Buster: "What do you get when you cross between a cow and a mosquito? a _**moosquito**_, get it? moosquito?!"

Muffy: "We've heard it the 1st time, you know."

Mr. Ratburn: "Buster Baxter, school is not a place for jokes or pranks, now put that joke book back in your backpack right this instant."

Buster puts his joke book back in his backpack.

Mr. Ratburn: "This is my final warning to you, Buster, you try 1 more joke in this classroom, then I'll make sure you'll know the way to Mr. Haney's office faster than you can say 15 minutes of detention for the rest of your entire life."

The math lesson begins eventually.

Suddenly, water begins shooting outta Buster's plastic squirting daisy.

Muffy: "Oh, how rude!"

Mr. Ratburn: "Buster, that's 15 minutes of detention for you."

Buster: [Groaning In Disappointment]

Meanwhile, in the school hallways…

Arthur: "So, how'd it go in there, Buster?"

Buster: "Oh, not too bad, Arthur, Mr. Haney gave me 6 detentions, but then he made it 9 'cause I quit speaking."

Arthur: "Hey, I have an idea, why don't you go speak to Mr. Langley, he's your good friend and neighbor, he'll cheer you up a bit."

Buster: "Does speaking to your neighbor ever cheer you up a bit?"

Arthur: "Why sure, Buster, I even speak with the Molinas and have a good conversation with them."

Cut to Buster and Mr. Langley speaking to 1 another at Mr. Langley's apartment….

Buster: "So let me get this straight, Mr. Langley, do you think I'm hilarious?"

Mr. Langley: "Well, Buster, let me put it this way, you've always been super uh-"

Mr. Langley stops frozen dead in his tracks.

Buster: "Go on, say it, I've always been super…..awesome and thrilling?"

Buster: [Teared Up] "Mr. Langley?"

Buster goes over to Mr. Langley's motionless body.

Buster: "Come on, show me mouth and nose fog."

Buster puts a portable mirror right near Mr. Langley's mouth and nose.

Buster: "Oh my gosh, he's deceased, and [Sobbing Wildly] he never lived to see me be truly hilarious or successful!"

Scene 2: Elwood City Church

Everybody else is here for Mr. Langley's funeral service.

Buster takes his place at the podium.

Buster: "An empty apple barrel reverberates real loud, but today, this year, my heart is that apple barrel, even though Mr. Langley and I had such a good relationship with my community garden, he was always-"

Buster: "Huh, what?"

Arthur/Mr. Langley's face: "Uh."

George/Mr. Langley's face: "Uh."

Binky/Mr. Langley's face: "Uh."

The Brain/Mr. Langley's face: "Uh."

Carl/Mr. Langley's face: "Uh."

Mr. Haney/Mr. Langley's face: "Uh."

Buster: [Sighs Depressingly] "Look, I'm a skilled performer, so maybe the best way to say how I really feel about Mr. Langley is through a real good song I wrote about him that I hired other people to sing it as well, this 1's for you, Mr. Langley."

Elwood City Church Choir: _**Goodbye, farewell, goodbye, farewell, goodbye, farewell, goodbye, Fritz Langley**_….

Reverend Johnson: "And now, let's all rise up."

Everybody else rises up from their seats.

Meanwhile, right after the burial service, everybody else is at Mr. Langley's wake.

Mrs. MacGrady: "Buster, I brought you some country vegetable soup for your condolences, freshly made in my school cafeteria kitchen."

Buster: "Thanks, Mrs. MacGrady, but I'm not feeling much up to country vegetable soup right now."

Mrs. MacGrady: "But you wear that little plastic spoon around your neck."

Buster: [Chuckles Nervously] "You really notice a lot of stuff, don't you? yeah right."

Mrs. MacGrady: "And I can tell how hard it was to lose your good friend and neighbor in the 1st place, but at least you were there to share your final thoughts and words with him."

Buster: "Uh."

Mrs. MacGrady: "No, no, no, no, no, it's a real big thing."

Buster: "No, that's what he called me: uh, but can you please stop consoling me right now?"

Mr. Haney: "Buster, condolences on your depression and sorrow."

Buster: [Sighs Depressingly]

Fern: "Some other people have it tough, Buster, we understand."

Cut back to Buster in a therapy center….

Dr. Swanson: "So, Buster, what brings you here?"

Buster: "Well, don't say "Groovy garden", 'cause I'm a depressed tragic Baxter."

Dr. Swanson: "Tell me about your good friend and neighbor."

Flashback to season 9 episode 4: _Buster's Green Thumb_

_**Buster: "Mr. Langley?"**_

_**Mr. Langley: "At ease, soldier."**_

_**Buster: "O-Okay."**_

_**Buster: "My mom thought you might be able to use this."**_

_**Mr. Langley: "Nice texture, well aerated."**_

_**Buster shows Mr. Langley a bottle cap.**_

_**Mr. Langley: "What's this?!"**_

_**Buster: "A bottle cap."**_

_**Mr. Langley: "You're darn tootin' it's a bottle cap."**_

End flashback sequence

Buster: "Well, those are the best things that I remember about him in the 1st place."

Sue Ellen: "Well, Buster, there's lots of other people in Elwood City, like Mr. Ratburn, Mr. Haney, Mrs. MacGrady, the Molinas, the Compsons and mostly everybody else."

Buster: "Well, at least he's in the heaven skies right now."

The Brain: "Well, good thing you've got that community garden to remember him by."

Prunella: "Memories of a garden life time."

Arthur: "Hey, that gives me an idea, let's all put up a memorial shrine."

Binky: "Then let's do it right away."

Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Fern, Sue Ellen, the Brain, Carl, George and Jenna begin putting up Mr. Langley's memorial shrine.

George: "There, it looks absolutely perfect."

Later, everybody else is here to see Mr. Langley's memorial shrine.

Mrs. Tibble: "Well, would you look at that?"

Buster: "My good friends and neighbors of Elwood City, this community garden was once the home and place of Mr. Langley, he was sometimes a bit strict, but he was also very respective, and his memories will live on for a very long time."

Jenna: "Well, Buster, I'm so relieved you said all of those things about him."

Prunella: "So am I."

George: "Me too."

Carl: "Me 3."

Fade to a black screen…..

**Voice Cast Members**

_**William Healy as Arthur Read (voice)**_

_**Andrew Dayton as D.W. Read (voice)**_

_**Bruce Dinsmore as Binky Barnes (voice)**_

_**Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky (voice)**_

_**Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire (voice)**_

_**Holly G. Frankel as Fern Walters (voice)**_

_**Jessica Kardos as Sue Ellen Armstrong (voice)**_

_**Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter (voice)**_

_**Eleanor Noble as George Lundgren (voice)**_

_**Siam Yu as Alan "The Brain" Powers (voice)**_

_**Dylan Hoerner as Carl Jefferson (voice)**_

_**Tamar Kozlov as Prunella Deegan (voice)**_

_**Brigid Tierney as Jenna Morgan (voice)**_

_**Arthur Holden as Mr. Ratburn (voice)**_

_**Tyrone Benskin as Mr. Haney (voice, replacing the late Walter Massey respectively)**_

_**Bronwen Mantel as Mrs. MacGrady (voice)**_

_**Tom Kane as Dr. Swanson (voice)**_

_**and Howard Rhyshpan as Mr. Langley (voice) **_


End file.
